masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Acrid Civil War
The Acrid Civil War was a global conflict taking place on Acrid and partially on it's satellite -- Mopis. The war was fought mainly between the two largest organizations present on Acrid at the time; the profitable Capital Government of Acrid and the zealous Acrid People's Administration. The war between these two escalated from their opposing ideologies and growing frustrations with one another. Factions Capital Government of Acrid :Capital: Caristo :Military Force: ULTIMUS Neo-Security Contracting Acrid People's Administration :Capital: Ubrana :Military Force: Acrid People's Army Timeline The following are the key events that led to the Acrid Civil War and events that occurred during the course of the Acrid Civil War. There were a multitude of additional conflicts all around the world of Acrid and on Mopis. 2197 ;Ithica Campaign The forces of the People's Administration, mostly from the Ithica Province, attack manufacturing facilities owned by the Capital Government in and around the Ithica Valley. This leads to several months of fierce fighting between CGA and APA forces in the region. Though it was not the first engagement, it was one of the bloodiest early engagements of the war. 2199 ;Nysa Campaign Heavy armed conflict between CGA and APA forces erupts in the mountainous area of Nysa Province. The clashes resulted from ideological differences and the wish to control important areas of Acrid. As the conflict raged, this sparked even more fighting in other regions across Acrid and minor fighting on Mopis. 2201 ;Mopis Campaign ULTIMUS Security presence increases on Mopis, causing a subsequent increase in presence of APA sympathizers. APA forces attack several facilities sending food to CGA settlements. This leads to heavy armed conflicts on both the surface of Mopis and in orbit above Mopis and Acrid. 2202 ;Operation: TRIDENT After the APA launched several attacks on civilian settlements, both under the CGA and neutral, the CGA responded with a series of precision strikes against APA properties, turning the Acrid Civil War into a war of attrition. Several crippling attacks were struck against the People's Administration that ultimately threatened to distabilize not only the APA, but the entire colony of Acrid. Aftermath Hedgemont Treaty Acrid was on the brink of collapse with it's economy beginning to crumble and it's colonists becoming more and more frustrated with the war. The People's Administration, in particular, has begun to collapse as many of the settlements that joined the organization began to depart and return to a neutral state. Those that stayed quickly saw rioting and attempted assassinations of political leaders. To ensure their the survival of the APA aswell as themselves, the remaining leaders of the People's Administration surrendered to the Capital Government in Hedgemont. Systems Alliance Intervention Though the People's Administration surrendered to the Capital Government, their were still pockets of fighting across Acrid as insurgent groups formed from veteran units of the People's Army. The fighting affected Acrid's economy greatly as manufacturing plants and mining platforms were often the targets of attacks. By this time, the had asserted a small presence in the Terminus Systems. The Alliance, who had a significant stake in Acrid for it's economy, later imposed a government intervention on Acrid, taking control of the planet away from the CGA and causing the disolution of the APA. ULTIMUS Contracting was modified into an Alliance black-ops group known as the Alliance Wolves. Category:Squirrel of Valhalla Category:Wars